Ever Since
by Fisticufffs
Summary: AVENUE Q FANFICTION. Post-show. Rod is dating Ricky, though despite his efforts, cannot erase his romantic feelings for Nicky. Nicky struggles with the nature of their relationship when he finds himself full of contempt for Rod's boyfriend. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Avenue Q- Ever Since**

**Author: NitrusOxide**

**Rating: R, for language and suggestive content. **

**Category: Avenue Q fanfiction.**

**--**

**Chapter One- Taking Your Time**

Rod and Ricky stumbled in at around 1:00AM. Nicky was still up in the living room, playing SNES. Nicky had obsessed over getting a Nintendo 64 when he was 16, but his parents couldn't afford it. For his 18th birthday, Rod had bought him a Super NES, not understanding the difference between the two. None-the-less, Rod had saved up money working at his summer job to buy it for Nicky, and Nicky was not one to complain at anything received for free.

The deep blush on Rod's face revealed to Nicky the pair had gotten tipsy at the bar. Or at least Rod had. Ricky seemed to be able to hold his alcohol a lot better. Rod was leaning against Ricky, who had his leather-clad arm on Rod's shoulder. He smoothly guided him down the hallway to the bedroom. Nicky winced, seeing the look on Ricky's face. His playful smile didn't look playful at all to Nicky. It looked hungry, predatorial, almost. Nicky shuddered as they disappeared from sight. It made him... Uneasy. He felt a surge of dislike for Ricky rise up in him.

--

Ricky gently shoved Rod backwards, who, in his inebriated state, fell directly onto his bed, just as Ricky had intended. Ricky climbed on, crouching over Rod, expressionless. Desire only evident in his eyes. Rod laughed nervously. Ricky pulled him in for a kiss. Rod could not deny that Ricky was a good kisser, but he felt... uncomfortable. Ricky withdrew, not looking to see Rod's troubled expression. He slid off the bed, and began unbuttoning his tight black jeans. Rod closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around himself. He was tired... Ricky leaned in and whispered something incoherent in his ear... Or maybe it was coherent, Rod was inebriated and his mind elsewhere. To tell the truth, it really didn't take much to get Rod drunk, considering how rarely he exposed himself to alcohol. He wasn't exactly the partying type, not that he was invited to parties anyway.

He felt Ricky's hands on his sides, turning him over. And he liked it... Didn't he? Because he liked Ricky, right? He was of course, painfully aware that the man before him was not Nicky. No matter how much he wanted him to be. He shouldn't be thinking about Nicky at all. Ricky was different. Which was good... Because he didn't want to be reminded of Nicky. Why couldn't he just get over him?! That idiot! That messy, obscenely optimistic, easily amused, cute as hell, sweet, loyal guy with his big brown eyes and- No! That idiot! He's just a friend, an 

annoying, really attractive... Friend! Just friends. Platonic male friendship. Nothing else. No mind explodingly hot gay sex.

But even so, it felt so wrong to be there with Ricky. With anyone but Nicky. And it scared him. And how he looked. It scared the shit out of him. He couldn't even pretend he was Nicky. Because he wasn't. Not at all.

"I- I'm tired," Rod nervously forced out.

"Oh, c'mon, I bet I could wake you up-" Ricky started, suggestively.

"No, really," Rod interrupted. "Just... Not tonight."

"Alright." Ricky smiled coyly, he lifted Rod's chin with his thumb and index finger and kissed him curtly on the lips. "Another time." He winked, slipped his jeans back on, and exited the room. He passed the living room on the way out of the apartment, and as he pulled on his jacket and quietly took his leave, he didn't notice the dirty look Nicky shot after him.

**--**

Rod left early for work the next morning, despite his hangover. To be honest, Rod probably would have gone to work for anything short of missing all four limbs... But then again, maybe he'd manage to operate a calculator with his mouth... Or any other orifice. Nicky usually entertained himself while Rod was gone by harassing his neighbors, or wandering aimlessly throughout the streets of New York, but today he was troubled. Pissed, really. Everyone has days where they're pissed for no conceivable reason, but for a laid back guy like Nicky, such days were a rarity.

He slumped on the old, but anally retentively clean couch in front of the television. He had fought Rod so hard to have one area he could keep the way he liked in the apartment, but Rod had pointed out that he let Nicky keep his half of the room as filthy as he wanted as long as it didn't smell, and Nicky, as usual conceded, seeing as he didn't pay rent. Weekday morning television is, as everyone knows, shit. He ended up watching infomercials and children's cartoons for around four hours. Nicky hated being alone, but he was feeling antisocial. Whenever Nicky was alone without anything to do with a period of time he deemed 'too long' he would begin talking aloud. Sometimes to no one in particular, or to himself. Today he felt the need to respond to the television.

"Fuck you, Mr. Juicer. Not everyone needs their fruits and vegetables in liquid format. It's unnatural..." He mumbled.

God he was lame when he was bored. Hadn't Rod wanted a juicer, once?

"Well, I'm sure if Rod really wants one, _Ricky_ will buy it."

Nicky would buy Rod a juicer... if he had money.

"Ricky and his... _Job_" he spat the word venomously "and credit cards... He's just a God in human form, isn't he?" Nicky grumbled. But he had hooked them up in the first place. Because he wanted Rod to be happy...

"Would a juicer make Rod happy?" No, that was stupid. He was never very good at gifts, anyway. He just couldn't seem to please Rod... But Rod looked so happy when he was with Ricky.

"And Rod has time for him... But he just leaves me here, bored as hell while he's off at work the entire FUCKING day! I'm so FUCKING BORED!" Nicky slammed his fist against the couch, which, in turn bounced back and hit him hard in the shoulder.

"...Ow..."

--

Rod was back at 6:00PM, exhausted by his late night and long day.

"Hey Nicky..." Rod sighed lacklusterly as he entered the living room. He fell onto the couch, but made sure not to sit too close to Nicky. Even when he was tired, he had to be ever vigilant. Nicky mustn't suspect...

Nicky...

Rod looked over, a bit miserably at his object of affection. He was surprised to see his usual lopsided grin replaced with an intense glare.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" asked Rod, disturbed by his friend's expression.

"Nothing." Said Nicky, in a cold tone, that implied anything but nothing.

"Ehm... How was your day, then?" inquired Rod, finding himself quite distracted by Nicky's death stare.

"Great, Rod, y'know, just sitting here, doing NOTHING, as usual, for eighteen hours straight." Nicky responded in a tense tone.

"Nicky, I only work twelve hour days, and you usually wake up around twelve AM anyway, so it was only six hours-"

"That's what I said, six hours."

"No it's- Oh nevermind. And if you're that bored when I'm gone, then why don't you go try to get a-

"Oh God, Rod, Don't start with the job thing again! And that's not fair, it's my turn to be mad at you! You always leave me here alone with nothing to do all the-"

"Well maybe, if you got a JOB yourself and started making money instead of asking me for it-"

"We've talked about this before, and I bet even if I had the most prestigious, high paying job in the world, you'd still spend the obscene amount of time at work that you do now!"

"Do you think I like-... You know what? Forget it. I don't have time for this." Rod said in a hurt tone as he left done the hallway.

"Exactly! You never have time!" Nicky yelled. Rod slammed the door behind him.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Puppet Show**

Rod lay on his side, fuming as he glared at Nicky's empty bed.

'_You selfish dick! Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you're mad at me? You idiot! You never do anything for me, and you have the gall to complain! Don't you realize that if I could, I'd spend every waking moment with you?! Every second of every day?! It's because I want to that I can't. It hurts too much. It's too risky. You'd never want to be around me again if you found out. And do you realize how much it hurts when you tell me that everything will be okay? You don't know the half of my problems... You probably hate me already. It's my fault for being such a nag... I don't want to be like that.. It's just... It's just because... I love you... Nicky...' _Rod grasped his pillow tightly in his arms and let out a small sob. _'Ever since the day we met...'_

_--_

_Rod carefully switched out his books for his next class with those from the previous, making sure to place them in their assigned spots, alphabetically by subject. He took out a comb and began fussing with his hair, checking his magnetic locker mirror to make sure no unruly lock missed his sweep, when he saw him, in the mirror behind him. Jake. He fumbled with his comb. He should have expected this, he should have gotten to class earlier- but before he could reflect on his regrets more, he felt his face slammed hard against the locker._

_"Hey faggot." Jake put huge emphasis on both syllables of the ugly word. Luke and Bill were behind him, as usual, looking like children anticipating the splitting of a piñata._

_"Cleaning up for your boyfriend..? Well when I'm through, maybe you'll finally have a real reason to clean up." He kicked Rod in the knees, pinning him to the wall with his arm. Rod slumped to the floor. He shut his eyes tightly. A small crowd was gathering._

_"Don't have anything to say to me, do you fag? Think you're too fucking good?"_

_Just ignore it... Just ignore him.. That's what his parents told him._

'_You know it's not true, so don't let it bother you.'_

_But his parents didn't know. They didn't understand. And it was getting hard to ignore Jake's knee in his back, and his breath in his ear._

_"You fucking piece of shit! You're scum. Too much of a pussy to defend yourself? Or maybe you like it... You horny little fuck" He kneed him hard in the back. Rod's only response was a sharp intake of breath._

_"Do you like that, fag?" Jake mocked. Rod tensed, held his mouth shut._

_"Say it. Tell everyone how much you love it." Jake commanded. Rod didn't respond._

_"Tell them!" _

_--_

_Nicky was feeling particularly unable to stand the drone of mass that day. He didn't mind classes like math so much, because he could just sleep or doodle through those, but he felt very hypocritical following everyone in song and prayer when he didn't even agree with the religion. It seemed to him it was all about rules and specifics, not love, like his mother had told him when he was little. All fire and brimstone. Not to mention the students at St. Killfigs High completely contradicted the Catholic religion in all their behavior. But it was an all boys high school, what could you expect? _

_Nicky wasn't sure what to do with his newly found free time. He eventually settled on testing every drinking fountain in the school to see if any were better than the rank one by his locker that dispersed only warm, metallic water. And so Nicky had set off on his simple quest. He was passing down a hallway he seldom ever visited, as none of his classes were in the area, when he saw in the otherwise uncongested hall a group had gathered. Curious, he approached._

"_Hey, what's going on?" He asked no one in particular as he tried to worm his way in to see the main attraction._

"_Shut up." Luke shoved him. "I'm trying to watch."_

"_Get out of the way" a brawny guy he recognized from the football team pushed him back. Nicky continued inquiring random of the crowd, but he received similar responses from everyone he asked._

_"What's going on?!" Nicky finally cried, exasperatedly. The group parted, making a line of open space between Nicky and Jake. Jake turned towards him. Nicky's attention was drawn to the skinny, banged up red head on the floor. A surge of pity welled up in him. _

_"God, why don't you just leave the poor guy alone?" He asked without thinking, with undertones of shock and disgust in his voice._

_"Ah, here's the guy we've been lookin' for. Your boyfriend's come to save you! Look, Roddy!" He said in mock excitement as he lifted Rod's head by his hair and turned him towards Nicky. The look in the boy's eyes was so empty, so full of despair. Not desperate, not pleading, they almost seemed to say, 'Just leave me here.' He looked hopeless. Resigned to his fate. Nicky had never seen anyone look that way before, and he never wanted to again. He felt compelled to say something._

_"Just let him go."_

_"He doesn't deny it!" Jake shouted with glee. "Looks like we got ourselves a pair of 'em!"_

_"What's that got to do with anything? Just leave the poor kid alone!"_

_"Oh, I see. The fags want some alone time together..." The audience laughed as directed. Jake was the puppet master, and they were all under his control._

_"Bill, Luke, grab 'The Knight in Sequined Armor' here, and I'll take 'The Fag Prince'. Let's take the lovebirds on their honeymoon." _

_Bill and Luke took Nicky by the arms and dragged him after Jake, pulling Rod behind. The parade followed them to the dumpster behind the school, which Rod and Nicky were, predictably, dumped into. No one said High School boys were original._

_It took about ten minutes for the crowd to clear, and the last jeer of 'FAGS!' to die out. Rod sat, staring off into space. He did not tremble, he did not curl up. Just stared, emptily._

_"So... Uh, I'm Nicky... Hi." He waved at the motionless boy. There was a long awkward pause, and Nicky was about to ask when the red head opened his mouth._

_"I'm Rod." He seemed to come back from a place very far away. "...Thank you." There was so much behind those two simple words. He looked over at Nicky. His eyes seemed to come back to life, his face flushed._

_"Er- No problem. So... Um... How are you?"_

_And then Rod did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He laughed._

_--_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- You Don't Know How to Look**

Nicky sighed. He'd be sleeping on the couch tonight. Heh, God, what where they, a married couple? He felt pretty shitty about the way he'd treated Rod today... The way he always was with Rod. But it really wasn't so much that Nicky got angry at Rod, it was really that Rod made him angry at himself. For being so selfish... And when he felt so disgusted with himself, he didn't know how to act or express it. Rod must have thought he was completely oblivious to his own flaws... He didn't know how much it bothered Nicky. He just felt so full of self loathing sometimes, and he didn't know how to channel it. So he ended up taking it out on Rod whenever he started nagging him. He felt so stupid! Why did Rod even let him stay with him? He had Ricky now, anyway... But why should he care? Rod was his friend, and Ricky was Rod's boyfriend. He was just annoyed he had to share his best friend. It wasn't as if he was jealous or anything. Tomorrow was Saturday, He and Rod should go out and do something together like they used to. He just had to make an effort to spend time with Rod now, that was all.

But despite the reassurance of spending the next day with Rod, Nicky did not find himself at ease enough to sleep...

--

Nicky had tried his hardest to force himself into sleep last night, and after three melatonin pills, finally managed to drift off around twelve AM. Two hours earlier than usual. As a result, he was up around ten.

Unfortunately, Rod had hardly managed a wink of sleep that night, and had finally gotten to rest at around five in the morning. Nicky came in to check on him to see if he had woken up yet. Nicky thought about waking him himself, but decided that would only accomplish pissing Rod off. Rod was sleeping soundly, drooling the tiniest bit on his pillow. Poor Rod... He works so hard. For all his airs and uptight behavior, he looked so innocent and relaxed just then, he was like a child. Rod was always playing mother, today it would be Nicky's turn. He leaned in and kissed Rod on the forehead, like his mother had for him when he was a kid. Come to think of it, that was a little weird... But it just felt... natural. Nicky didn't dwell on it. He didn't sweat the small stuff like Rod. Besides, he had an important task at hand... Making breakfast.

Rod usually did all the cooking when Nicky wasn't home alone eating Ramen Noodles or Easy Mac. He'd start with something simple. Something that required no actual cooking. Rod liked smoothies, he's make that. Nicky dug through the fridge, searching for anything resembling fruit. Rod was a bit lenient about his upkeep of the fridge, he told Nicky:

"I'll leave some stuff in there, but only to keep you from whining about having nothing to eat."

The real reason was because Rod felt insanely guilty and couldn't get a thing done at work if he feared all of Nicky's needs weren't attended to to the best of his ability.

Nicky managed to come up with four fairly sized untainted strawberries and a banana... What else goes in smoothies? He knew they had ice cream left... Milk... Oh crap! They were out of ice. Oh well. It would be a strawberry banana shake, then. It'll work out. Nicky assembled the ingredients on the counter. He started cutting the fruit, and two minutes and three band-aids later he was finished. He really had zero culinary skills. Oops. He hadn't washed the strawberries... A little water couldn't make too much difference. And now... just put it all in the blender, right? Nicky took the old blender out of the cupboard and set it on the counter... Now where was the lid? Damnit! How's anyone supposed to find anything around here when it's so clean?

--

Rod awoke from a (thankfully) dreamless sleep to the sound of the blender and a mangled cry coming from the kitchen.

"Nicky!" Rod gasped. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Nicky was wrestling with the blender, trying to turn it off as it sprayed light pink liquid everywhere. Rod stood for a minute, aghast at the mess. He was about to say something, when he stopped himself. He was so sick of fighting with Nicky, the last thing he wanted to do was start another argument. Nicky finally shut off the awol appliance, and turned his attention to Rod. Seeing his friend's severely shaken up expression as he dripped with the pale pink goo, Rod couldn't help but laugh. Nicky was just relieved he wasn't angry.

"Rod, I'm so sorry! I-was-trying-to-make-you-a-smoothie-but-we-were-out-of-ice-and-then-I-couldn't-find-the-top-to-the-blender-and-"

Rod giggled. "It's fine Nicky. I really appreciate what you tried to do. So what's the occasion?"

"I just thought I would do something nice for you..." Nicky said, a bit awkwardly. Rod smiled.

"Alright, Nicky, I think it's time I showed you how to make a proper smoothie."

"Yeah but Rod, we're out of ice," Nicky interjected.

"No we're not..." Rod shook his head. "You just don't know how to look." Rod's tone was playful. Nicky wasn't going to argue. Rod pulled a bag of ice and some frozen peaches from the freezer. The milk and ice cream were still on the counter, along with half of the banana Nicky had used before. He easily found the lid to the blender and soon was completely prepared.

"You know, Rod, I can't really feel selfless about getting up early to make you a smoothie if you do it yourself." Nicky noticed a bit of the previous smoothie splattered on Rod's 

cheek. Remembering Rod's constant nit-picking of Nicky's own appearance, he jokingly wiped the goo from Rod's face with his index finger and licked it off. Rod turned bright red.

'Keep your mind out of the gutter, Rod... Platonic male friendship, remember?' He thought to himself.

Nicky thought maybe Rod didn't get the joke.

"You had smoothie on your face..." He said, sheepishly.

"Ehm... Well... Just put the ice in the blender. You always crush the ice first." Rod looked away, trying to draw attention from the awkward moment.

"I didn't know the whole smoothie-making-process had an art to it."

"It's not that complicated," Rod laughed. "Just put on the lid and press the 'crush' button."

"Where's that?"

"Oh honestly, Nicky, must I do everything?" Rod walked over and took Nicky's hand, placing his finger on the button. Watching the ice break up, Rod forgot himself, and didn't notice until he finished that he hadn't taken his hand off Nicky's. He gasped and stepped backward. What was he thinking?!

"I've got it under control, Rod. You can wait in the living room... If you think you can trust me."

"Eh- right." Rod sat down on the couch. That was way to close. Rod's mind drifted to Nicky tongue licking the pale goo off his finger... AUGH! Don't think about that! What if Nicky came in right now and you had a hard on or something?! Just calm down. Everything will be fine, just don't slip up again, and don't freak out on Nicky. Just be nice without being... Too nice. Think about something else... The kitchen. He needed to clean up the mess in the kitchen... Did they have all purpose cleaner? Yes... It was under the sink...

"Alright Rod, I think I got it!" Nicky called, sounding very pleased with himself. Rod got up, took a deep breath, and went to back to the kitchen. He was shocked to see the room perfectly clean, Nicky was standing in the middle, triumphantly holding out a perfectly normal looking smoothie to Rod.

"Nicky! You didn't have to clean up the-"

"Oh, but I did. You're not doing any cooking or cleaning today, buddy. You and I are going out. And... since you usually fuss with me, today I get to dress you, and do your hair." Nicky grinned. Rod was elated at the mere thought, but then shook himself out of his reverie when he realized how likely it was he would slip up. He had already had two close calls today.

"Nicky, you know, I probably should-"

"No way. You are not working today, Rod. Forget it. C'mon, let's get you fixed up." He grabbed Rod by the arm and pulled him to the bedroom.

--

Nicky had to drag Rod kicking and screaming out of the closet in their room.

"I'm not going out in public like this! It's way too flamboyant, people will suspect!"

"Okay, first of all, you're completely exaggerating, and second, it's New York! No one gives a fuck!" Nicky wrestled him out. Rod was wearing a flaming (in more than one way) orange and red dress shirt Nicky had bought him last Christmas (before he came out) that Rod had refused to wear in fear that people would give him 'that look', and a pair of blue jeans. Rod was so concerned about what everyone else thought. Nicky shook his head.

"Now quit being a baby and let me do your hair." Nicky ushered Rod into the bathroom. He pulled out a comb from the drawer and used some of Rod's gel to start spiking his hair up in the front.

"Nicky, I look ridiculous!" Rod whined .

"Don't be stupid, you look great! Lighten up, will ya? I let you do stupid things to my hair..."

"You mean like actually combing it?"

"Yeah!" Nicky responded, not picking up on Rod's sarcasm. "So just deal with it for today." Nicky finished up.

"There, perfect!"

"You really think it looks alright?"

"Trust me. I'll have to beat the guys off you with a stick all day."

"I'm perfectly capable-"

"No you're not!" Nicky laughed.

"Well you're not exactly stacked yourself," Rod jibed.

"You're one to talk! You're just a twiggy pretty boy! Somebody could take advantage of you, wandering alone on the streets of New York." Nicky shot back. Rod blushed. Nicky had called him pretty...

"Yes, well, I'm sure you got plenty of unwanted attention when you were homeless..."

"Who says it was unwanted?"

"NICKY! Gross!" Rod shoved him.

"Ha. Sorry, that was in bad taste."

"Oh, like you know anything about taste," He said, tugging at the shirt collar. Nicky's face drooped. Rod sighed. "Oh, Whatever. Let's just get going." Nicky grinned widely. They made their way to the door. Nicky opened it for Rod.

"After you." He bowed with a goofy smile.

"Oh, Nicky, you're such a-..."

"What?"

"Pff... Gentlemen, of course. What were _you_ thinking?"

"I thought you were going to say-"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh... Ha!... What's rhetorical mean?"

Rod smirked and shook his head.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Eavesdropping**

Rod fell back blissfully into his bed. What a perfect day. Nicky had been so... Gentlemanly. Well, unless you counted the way he talked or the fact that Rod had paid for dinner, but Nicky had pulled his chair out and everything! Rod swooned. He noticed he had been smiling like an idiot, but he found himself utterly unable to keep a straight face. They had wandered, window shopping, people watching, just talking. They hadn't just hung out together for so long. It was like, it didn't matter what they were doing, he was just so happy with Nicky. They had to do this more often. Just him and Nicky...

Rod was shaken from his reverie by the shrill ring of the telephone. He checked the caller ID. Ricky. Shit. Ricky, the guy he was dating. The guy he was supposed to be in love with, or at least like. Why couldn't he have just fallen for him? He looked almost exactly the same as Nicky, and it wasn't as if he was a bad guy... He had to fall for Nicky. Straight, unattainable Nicky. Who he should absolutely not be swooning about! Nicky would hate him if he knew! Rod's fears washed over him, he was drowning in his anxieties. He started hyperventilating.

'Okay Rod, breathe, breathe. Calm down. I'll call Christmas Eve.' He grabbed the phone off his bedside table and nervously punched in her number. He took a deep breath, regulating his voice.

"Hello?"

--

Nicky had been watching television rather disinterestedly as he doodled on an old issue of 'Better Homes and Gardens'. There was nothing interesting on, so he decided to grab his walkman from the bedroom. He got up and stretched, arching his back as he did so. He switched off the TV and started down the hall. He could hear Rod talking on the phone. He would have walked right in anyway, but Rod's tone sounded... off. He didn't want to interrupt a private conversation. He'd make sure nothing was up before coming in. Nicky leaned in and pressed his ear against the crack of the door.

"I can't kick him out of the apartment, I just can't!" Rod cried, hysterically.

"Rod, Rod! Calm down! What you talking about? Is there problem with Ricky?" Christmas Eve responded, a bit freaked out by Rod's little break down.

"Oh Christmas Eve, I never even liked him like that in the first place, I just-

"Rod! You talking crazy! I no be able to help you unless you start from beginning! Also, therapy over phone seventy-five dollar per hour."

--

Nicky backed away from the door, looking almost horrified. He walked out of the apartment, silently. Trancelike, he made his way to the fire escape and climbed up to the roof of the building. He sat down on the edge, looking out.

Rod... Didn't want him around. He didn't even like him. He only pitied him or felt indebted to him, but nothing else. He was just putting up with him, all this time. He never-

Nicky felt a tear roll down his cheek.

'I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't I see that? Why did I-...'

He wasn't mad at Rod. He had only been trying to help him, the loser that he was. He may have been a little mad at Ricky... Why did it always come back to Ricky?! Anger surged through him. He should worship Ricky, after all, he made Rod happy. Wasn't that what he wanted? For Rod to be happy? Or was that it? Was it that he wanted to make Rod happy? He wanted to make him smile, and laugh. He wanted to permanently remove that look Rod had had when he first saw him. He wanted to spend more time with Rod than anyone else. But that... That sounded like more than just the 'best friend' description. Was he? All this time? Had he fallen for..?

But-.. It didn't matter, now. Rod was happy. That was the only thing that mattered. If that was what Rod wanted he would leave. Leave Avenue Q forever. Rod's happiness should be enough, right..?

Nicky watched as a single tear dropped from his face and hit the ground below.

--

"Rod, I think you need to tell Nicky how you feel." Christmas Eve said, her voice full of concern.

"What?! Christmas Eve, you don-" cried Rod.

"Now, before you start talk over me, you listen." She began, her voice switching to shrill, lecture mode. " You always stressing out over little things that are no important, you make tiny problem into end of world. You tell Nicky you ruv him, and you see, it not so bad. Nicky your best friend, you know he stand by you no matter what. Yes it will be very uncomfortable, especially when he tell you he no love you back, and you feel your heart being ripped into million tiny pieces, but you will pick pieces up, and sow heart back together piece by piece using only bare hands and rusty dental tools. Yes it will be horribly painful, but obviously you need to get this out your system before you can get better."

"But what if he leaves? I couldn't take it if we were separated again; the last time I thought I would die it hurt so much!"

"He your best friend, Rod. Trust him a rittle." She told him, gently. "I having to go now, lazy husband is supposed to be picking up dry cleaning, and he need some encouragement.

"Alright, thank you Christmas Eve, goodnight." Rod sighed, defeatedly. He was so tired, he wasn't going to argue. Not that he was going to take her advice... Not that he had any better ideas... He'd think of something tomorrow.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Too Good to be True**

_Nicky was curled up on the couch, staring off into space, thinking. The doorbell rang. He sighed and got up to get it. He opened the door and saw, to his great dismay, Ricky._

_"Oh, hello... Nicky," He said the name distastefully. "I just came to pick up my-"_

_"Awfully late for that, don't'cha think?" He interrupted, casually._

_"Well, it's only eleven-"_

_"You know, Rod barely sleeps as it is." Ricky was interrupted again. "You should really let him get his rest."_

_Ricky gave him an odd look. "Um... Okay, well I could probably just go in and grab it really quick, I won't wake him up."_

_"Grab what?!" Nicky demanded, misunderstanding Ricky's intent._

_" My dog collar necklace. I left it here last time. That's why I came here, to get it." He explained slowly, eyeing Nicky suspiciously._

_"Do you need it now?" Asked Nicky._

_"Well, I was going to go clubbing..."_

_"Without Rod?"_

_"You said he- What's you deal?!" Ricky finally exclaimed, exasperatedly. "I just want my collar, alright, do you have some sort of issue with that?!"_

_"Yeah, actually, I do." Stated Nicky, matter-of-factly._

_"And what is that?!" Ricky cried, sounding extremely irked._

_"You'll wake Rod."_

_"Why the hell do you care?" There was a pause. Nicky shifted uncomfortably. Ricky grinned. "Oh... Oh, I get it. You're sweet on your roommate, aren't you? Well you know what? Rod's my territory, so you can just back off."_

_"He is NOT anyone's territory! So why don't you back off?!" Nicky countered, furiously._

_"You think you can compete with me?" Ricky smirked, gesturing to his physique._

_"So what if I do?"_

_"Alright, kid. Let's do this." Ricky grabbed him by the shoulders and started to wrestle him to the ground. Nicky managed to squirm free and land a punch in Ricky's stomach._

_"We're the same age!" Nicky grunted. "I saw it on your online profile." Ricky punched him hard in the face, who in turn fell to the ground. They did not notice Rod come in behind them._

_"Stop it!" Rod screamed, jumping between the two and pushing Ricky back. Ricky was speechless._

_"I think you should leave now." Rod turned to Ricky. His tone was colder than Nicky had ever heard it._

_"Rod, he-... I-"_

_"Go."_

_"You know what? Fuck this." Ricky turned to leave. "I can do better, anyway." He said over his shoulder._

_"You take that back!" Nicky got up and tried to charge him, but Rod used all his strength to pull him back. Ricky walked out the door. He didn't look back._

_"Nicky, what were you doing?!" cried Rod, "What were you thinking?! Why would- !! Mmmphh!!" Rod was abruptly interrupted when Nicky pulled him in and kissed him._

_Rod was in utter shock. Nicky pulled away. He looked up at Rod with sad, searching eyes. Rod stood stiffly, mouth agape, eyes wide. As he began to comprehend what had just happened, a deep blush began to creep across his features. Nicky stepped back and slipped his hand off Rod's face. He looked horrified at his own actions._

_"Rod- I- I'm so sorry! I'll leave, I-"_

_"No!" Rod cried, he slumped to the floor and grasped tightly onto Nicky's leg._

_"Don't leave! Please! Never leave me again!" he cried. "I couldn't take it! Don't go. Please."_

_"Rod, I- Do you mean?"_

_"I love you Nicky! I've loved you for so long, but I was too scared to tell you! Please don't hate me!" He sobbed._

_"Hate you?" Nicky got down on Rod's level. "How could I ever hate you, Rod?" he asked, softly. Nicky leaned over Rod and kissed him gently on the lips. Rod wrapped his arms _

_tightly around Nicky, like a scared child. Nicky kissed him again, and this time Rod returned the kiss, passionately. Nicky was on top of him on the floor, now._

_"Mmm... Oh!... Nicky..."_

--

Nicky snuck in late that night to grab his stuff before he left. Rod had bizarre sleep patterns, he'd either toss and turn all night and barely get any sleep, or he'd sleep so deeply he'd be almost impossible to wake. Rod hadn't slept well in awhile, though, so Nicky was just going to have to hold his breath and hope he would tonight. He crept down the hall, and stood next to the bedroom door for a minute in case Rod was awake for some reason. The lights were off. Silence. Nicky very carefully opened the door, which, of course, creaked. Nicky cringed. No change in the sound of Rod's breathing... Alright, he'd go in, grab a couple extra pairs of clothes, whatever valuables of his he wanted to take with him, leave for the kitchen to grab some food, and then he would be out of Rod's life forever. Rod made a little noise in his sleep. Nicky turned slowly, terrified he may have woken Rod up. Rod shifted and turned away from him. What a relief. He'd have to hurry this up.

"Uhn... Ih...Ki..." Rod mumbled

'Oh great. Just effing fantastic. I walk in on Rod dreaming about Ricky. Well isn't that wonderful' Nicky thought to himself, he turned away, clenching his fists.

"Nicky... Don't go. I.."

Oh shit. Was Rod awake? Had he seen him? No... His eyes were shut; he must be talking in his sleep.

"Nicky..."

There was no denying it. Rod had moaned his name. None to quietly, either. It wasn't a whine, it wasn't a scold, it was a full fledged moan. Nicky felt his face flush. He was starting to feel very hot and bothered, actually. He dropped his sweatshirt and crept quickly out of the room and ran to the couch.

'Calm down, calm down.' Nicky said to himself. "Cold showers, baseball..." Nicky looked down.

'It's not working!' He yelled, inwardly.

Nicky took a minute to compose himself. He let out a relieved sigh.

'Alright... I guess I could stay one more night. I mean, until I figure out for sure if I heard what I thought I did on the phone. If that's how Rod really feels...'

That night Nicky was visited by some very vivid dreams.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Woman's Intuition**

The next morning was hard- er... Difficult, for both Rod and Nicky. Through fate or bad luck, they both decided to shower and met for the first time since yesterday outside the door to the bathroom. Rod was just getting out, dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. Seeing his friend in his present condition this early in the morning, especially after the previous night, Nicky found himself in a very sticky- er... Uncomfortable situation. Get your mind out of the gutter. Rod flushed with embarrassment. He was not one to expose skin. Not to mention that dream last night. The way Nicky's loose T-shirt was slipping off his left shoulder wasn't helping much, either.

"Hey." Nicky laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Morning." Rod's voice was unusually tense and high pitched. For someone who worked so hard to hide their true feelings, he was a terrible actor.

"Yeah. Well, I'm just going to use the shower then... So, uh.. See ya," Nicky shifted awkwardly, unknowingly causing his shirt to slip further down. This did not go unnoticed.

"Okay-see-you-later-bye!" Rod forced out quickly and scurried down the hallway to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

--

Nicky may have been a messy guy, but he actually really valued his time in the shower. It was so much easier to relax and think in there. Everything slowed down. The waster cleared his head. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

'Rod...' He thought, unconsciously smiling to himself. 'How did he feel about him? There was that phone call... But then, there was that... Moan." Nicky shuddered with excitement.

'So... I need to find out for sure... But even if Rod doesn't return my feelings... I hope I can stay close to him.' Nicky smiled sadly as the water flowed down his body like hot tears.

--

Nicky decided the only way to figure out the solution to his dilemma was to consult the smartest person he knew. Christmas Eve. She had moved to the Lower East Side with Brian after they had gotten married, but Nicky knew his way around, and fortunately Rod gave Nicky a sort of allowance of spending money each week, so if he needed a taxi, he wouldn't have to bug Rod for cash.

Nicky arrived at their apartment around one 'O clock and rang the doorbell. Brian answered the door, looking surprised but pleased to see him.

"Oh, hey Nicky!"

"Hey Brian! Is Christmas Eve home?"

"Oh... Yeah, I'll get her." Brian responded, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Honey!" He called, "Nicky's here to see you!"

"That lazy freeloader? Tell him I busy." Christmas Eve shouted back irritatedly.

"Um, honey, he's right here, he can hear you." Brian forced a cheerful tone.

"Alright, alright. Tell him I coming."

Brian turned back to Nicky and laughed awkwardly. Nicky grinned, unaffected.

"So, Brian, how's married life treatin' ya?" Nicky asked with mock innocence.

Brian stared off into the distance for a minute, then frowned. He furrowed his brow, as if deep in thought, then nodded rigorously. He turned back to Nicky.

"It's okay." He answered casually. "How's the not-homeless life treating you?"

"Could be worse. Though I do sometimes miss the taste of greasy, day old, half eaten Chinese food... But... Other than that..."

"Nice." Brian snorted.

"So, you still working on your act?" Nicky enquired.

"Well, I am making some progress on this one joke... So, a blonde, a Jew, and a Philipino didgeridoo player with an elbow fetish walk into a-"

"Alright Brian, I here." Christmas Eve interrupted, stepping outside. "You tell Nicky joke that inevitably end in awkward silence later, now you go inside and load the dish washer."

"Right away, honey." Brian sighed and waved back at Nicky as he left through the door.

"So, Nicky, I no have all day. What you need?" Christmas Eve asked in a rather business-like manner.

"Well, uh.. I wanted to talk to you about Rod."

"Christ Nicky, you too best friends, can't you ever talk to each other about problems?" Christmas Eve asked exasperatedly. "Oh, now I remember, it because you two cause all each other's problems." She sighed. Nicky looked down, his mop of messy brown hair falling over his eyes.

"Have I... been causing problems for Rod?" Christmas Eve was surprised at how serious Nicky sounded. She'd never heard him so down.

"Oh, Nicky. That not what I meant." Her tone softened considerably.'Those two..." She thought, wearily to herself."Does Rod want me to leave? I know you're not supposed to tell people about what your clients talk about, but... I need to know for sure." Nicky tried to keep his tone flat, his hair made his expression unreadable.

Christmas Eve smiled sympathetically. "Nicky, Rod not only my client, he my friend. I will do whatever I can for him. No, Rod doesn't want you to leave. You really need to learn to trust each other. Rod your best friend, isn't he?"

"I thought..." Nicky sighed and sat down on the steps. Christmas Eve joined him.

"No, you know. Rod care about you a lot more than you think."

"Really?" Nicky looked up at her like a puppy begging for table scraps.

"Nicky," Christmas Eve was stern, now. She may have let too much slip. "I have question for you, and it very important. How you feel about Rod?"

"Uwah? He's.. uh-" Nicky blushed.

"Nicky, do you love him?"

"How did you..?- I- No! No, he's just a-"

"Then I have said all I need to say. Go, then." She started to get up, but Nicky jumped up after her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait!"

"What?"

"I think... I think I do love.. Rod." He nervously stammered out.

"You think? Or you know?"

"I... I know. I think I have for a long time, I just didn't... realize it."

"Nicky, Rod loving you for long time. You can no imagine the pain he going through. If this some kind of weird crush or just a hunch, and you break his heart, what kind of friend are you?"

Nicky was completely startled. "He said he loved me?" he asked in a tone of complete disbelief, flushing.

"In all the things he say. And didn't say. His eyes give it away."

"Wait, how did you? When-...? Huh?" Nicky was utterly bewildered that Christmas Eve could tell how he felt about Rod.

"Sometimes, a woman just knows. Now tell me. Are you serious about this? Will you stay with Rod, always? Will you make him happy? Will you make him feel special and safe? Do you really love him?" She stared directly into his eyes, Nicky felt as though she was looking through him. He hesitated, she could see he was thinking very deeply.

"I do." Nicky met her gaze. He would do anything for Rod. He knew this was the real thing.

Christmas Eve smiled warmly at him. "Good." She put her hand on his shoulder, "You two make good couple."

Nicky turned crimson. None-the-less, he hoped she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Crossing the Fine Line**

Rod set the phone down on his bedside table and lethargically slumped off his bed onto the floor.

He had just gotten off the phone with Ricky. He felt like such an asshole. Breaking up over the phone? What a pathetic, immature thing to do. But it was better than leading him on, living a lie. He shouldn't be dating anyone until he got over Nicky... But how could he ever do that? He'd been trying to for years, how much longer would it take? Maybe Christmas Eve was right...

No! He wouldn't burden Nicky with his unwanted affection. At least he had the privilege of being in Nicky's presence. And that should be enough... Right?

He heard a knock on the door. Shit. Nicky! Rod quickly hopped back onto bed in what he hoped was a casual position, and began fussing with his hair.

"Come in!" He called, poorly masking his nervousness.

'Why should I care so much, anyway? I swear, every time he enters a room I start acting like a horny schoolgirl!' Rod thought to himself, immediately regretting he had done so, as mental images of Nicky in mini skirt began popping up in his mind. As Rod attempted to purge his brain, Nicky came in and sat down on his own bed. He didn't have any idea what to say or do. He may have been fairly open about his feelings for a guy, but he was dreadfully inexperienced at dramatic, climactic confessions of love. Just looking over at Rod made his heart beat faster. Why hadn't he noticed how cute he was before? Well, he had, but it had never affected him like this.

They sat there, Nicky lost in his own thoughts, Rod trying to block his, in silence. Rod felt the need to leave the room; he couldn't stand being near Nicky in his present state. Rod was about to get up, when Nicky broke the silence.

"Rod, do you trust me?" Nicky asked, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Rod was startled by the serious nature of Nicky's enquiry. He was usually so casual.

"Of course, Nicky." Rod replied, hesitantly.

"And you know that I trust you, right?"

Rod felt a painful pang of guilt.

'You shouldn't. All the sick, twisted things I've been thinking about you, and you're completely oblivious and loyal.' Rod thought, completely disgusted with himself.

"Yeah." Rod finally responded, feeling as though he was stabbing Nicky in the back simply by saying it.

"And you know the most important thing to me is your happiness?"

Rod was utterly shocked. Could he really mean that? Nicky was so good to him! He began to feel sick, wondering if Nicky would still say that if he knew his secret.

"Rod?" Nicky was deeply worried that he had not responded.

"Yes?"

"It is... Really." Nicky looked over at him, longingly.

Rod looked back, a pained expression on his face. He wanted to tell Nicky just how much he meant to him, how he'd gladly die for him, but the words died in his throat.

"Nicky... I-... I don't know what to say. I... want the same for you, really. That's so..." Why was it so damn hard? What could he say without going too far?

"And Rod, you know that no matter what, I'll always stay with you, unless you don't want me too?" Nicky asked. He was sort of stalling, now. He hoped he was doing this right.

Rod was on the verge of tears, now. He really wasn't worthy to be Nicky's friend at all.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nicky hadn't originally intended to mention it, but he needed to hear Rod tell him he wanted him to stay. If he could, then maybe...

"No! No, but.. I... Well, the most important thing to me is that you're happy, and... I think I could only ruin that, for you." Rod looked away, despairingly.

"How could you ever do that?! Rod, I'm more happy with you than with anyone else, I-" But Nicky couldn't say it. He was trying, but... Rod looked so hurt. Was he doing that to Rod? He couldn't bear it. Rod obviously didn't love him. Christmas Eve was wrong, she had misinterpreted-

No. Christmas Eve had told him Rod would push him away. She told him Rod would never make the first move. He had to be brave. He looked back at Rod, who had gotten up, and was starting towards the door. He quickly got up after him and stepped behind him. Nicky squeezed his eyes shut, terrified, and hugged Rod from behind. Rod gasped, loudly.

"Eh- Nicky, what?... What are you doing?!" Rod turned red, his previous melancholy forgotten due to the feeling of Nicky's arms around his waist. Nicky was in turn distracted by the view of Rod's delicately curved back.

'Rod's so much prettier than a girl...' Nicky thought dumbly, blushing. 'Alright, be romantic. Be romantic...' Nicky tried to get his thoughts together and resist the powerful urge to slide his hands down onto Rod's hips.

'Say it, say it!' his brain was yelling at him. Rod, on the other hand, was caught between wondering whether this was a normal thing for friends to do and trying to come up with an excuse to leave the room to calm himself down.

"Uh, I have to go start dinner!" Rod blurted lamely, breaking free from Nicky's grasp.

'Smooth, Nicky. Real effing smooth.' Nicky inwardly kicked himself.

"Um, wait, Rod-" Nicky reached out to Rod, who slipped on a stray issue of MAD Nicky had carelessly left lying on the floor as he turned to face him. Nicky clumsily lurched forward to catch him. Rod shut his eyes, bracing himself to hit the floor, when he felt something across his lower back. Rod cautiously opened his eyes to find his face inches from Nicky's own. Nicky was leaning over him, gently supporting him in his arms. They had stumbled into a perfect dip. Nicky was smiling his charmingly lopsided signature grin at him. Rod opened his mouth, searching desperately for words to get him out of this awkward situation, but finding none. Nicky was obscenely irresistible. He couldn't fight the thoughts that came, now. Nicky's smile disappeared. He was quietly observing Rod. He looked so defenseless and innocent. Perfect. Every pore in Nicky's body was screaming, now, 'Kiss him, kiss him!' But he didn't want to force himself on Rod.

"Um... Would like it if I...um... Kissed you?" Nicky couldn 't believe what he was saying.

Rod's eyes went wide. "I- I- Uh-" He couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Then, you wouldn't?" Nicky asked, sounding almost desperate.

"No! No! I-" Rod tried to pick the right words, completely bewildered. Was Nicky...?

"You mean you would?"

"Are you?!... You would like to?"

"...Yes. Unless you don't want me too." Nicky replied, obviously embarrassed.

"If I wanted to, you'd want to? You mean to say you want to, but you won't unless I tell you I want-"

"You're really cute, when you get all flustered like that, y'know? Now just close your eyes so I can do this right, okay?"

"... You really want to?"

Before Rod could protest anymore, Nicky closed the distance between them. He kissed him gently, full on the lips. Rod was obviously in denial, and unsure of how to respond. Was any of this real? Did Nicky really want to kiss him? Nicky pulled away, and frowned.

"Am I doing this wrong?" Nicky asked, apprehensively.

"You really want to?"

"Yes I want to! More than anything else in the world I want to! But apparently, you don't want me to, so I'm sorry to have wasted your time!" Nicky yelled, angry and hurt, letting go of Rod, who fell to the floor. He scrambled up, and glared at Nicky.

"You think I don't want to?!" Rod shouted back. "You can't even fathom how much I want to! I've been wanting to since the first time I met you! Your head would explode, if you even began to comprehend how much I want to!"

"I want to more!"

"That's not fair! You don't know how much I want to!" Rod retorted.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!"

Rod aggressively tackled Nicky onto his bed. He could see the fire in Rod's amber orbs as he crouched, catlike over him, his back arched. Their eyes locked. Suddenly, the anger disappeared from Rod's face.

"Oh my God. Nicky. I.. I just... Oh my God." The actions he had just taken seemed to hit him at that moment, his face flushed. Nicky took advantage of Rod's temporary paralysis to switch positions with him. Rod's usually slick hair had been mussed by the activity, and was spread out across the pillow his head rested on. Nicky carefully removed Rod's glasses. He looked down at Rod, blushing and delicate below him.

"Rod, I meant to tell you..." He took a deep breath, "I love you. I love that annoying little laugh you do when you're nervous, and I love the way you cock your left eyebrow, I love when you make catty remarks about how I dress. I love your totally effeminate walk, and when you talk in your sleep, and when you start singing show tunes to yourself when you think I'm not in the room-"

"I talk in my sleep?" Rod asked timidly, thinking of his almost constant dreams of Nicky.

"Well, gee, Rod, it's not like I just confessed my undying love for you or anything," Nicky sarcastically responded.

"What do I say?" Rod ignored his roommate's obvious irritation.

"Say? Oh, you didn't say anything. You moaned."

"I what?!"

"My name. You really moaned it, like I was... Well, you know..." Nicky blushed, this time.

"Oh. My. God."

"Well, you don't have to be embarrassed, I mean I... liked it." Now he grinned. "Would you do it again?"

Rod smiled back now, cocking his eyebrow. "Make me." And Nicky kissed him. Rod kissed back this time, furiously. Nicky was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. He'd never seen Rod so passionate before. His tongue was doing a skillfully intricate dance with his own, but somehow Nicky found it easy to follow. Finally Rod pulled away, breathless.

"Wow." Was all Nicky could muster. He feveredly unbuttoned Rod's shirt, cast it aside, and began getting to work on Rod's pants. They were fairly easy; Rod was so thin his clothes were often a bit baggy on him. He was beautiful. Pale and smooth, his hip bones jutting out exquisitely. Nicky felt his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight, but fortunately, Rod seemed equally frustrated with Nicky's pants, and began fumbling with the buttons, finding the usually simple task nearly impossible.

"I love you, Nicky, but I really fucking hate your clothes! And not for the usual reasons, either."

"Sorry Rod." Nicky graciously removed the offensive fabric for him.

"Better?" Nicky asked self-consciously.

"Perfect." Rod fell back, exhausted from his efforts. Nicky kissed him on the neck, and began working his way down.

"Nicky," Rod moaned loudly. It was even better than he remembered. It was easily the best thing Nicky had ever heard, in fact. Nicky had never been particularly fond of his own name, but the way Rod said it... He could have listened to it forever.

"Nicky, you know what I -... Oh that's the spot... Yes.. YES!... love about... Oh SWEET SUFFERING JESUS, YES!.. I love your button nose, and-... Nicky! Oh, Nicky, Nicky, NICKY!... How you can make any unbearable situation completely... Uhn... Nicky... Completely enjoyable just by being there... and...mmmphh...yes...YES! NICKY! YOU'RE A GOD IN HUMAN FORM! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT I WAS SAYING, BUT I'LL TELL YOU LATER, JUST DON'T STOP!"

--

When Nicky had finished, Rod lay his head against Nicky with a dazed, insanely happy expression

"I love you, Nicky..." Rod dreamily mumbled. At this point, his hair was in complete disarray, a wild mess of jagged ginger peaks and curls.

"I think this is a good look for you..." observed Nicky, curling his finger around a stray fiery lock. "Maybe instead of slicking it back, we should just do this every morning." Nicky grinned.

"I love you, Nicky..." Was all Rod could muster as he nuzzled his head into Nicky's chest.

"I know." Nicky sighed contentedly, rubbing his hands up and down Rod's back.

"Well, now that we're both being totally honest... I always wondered... Was there a reason you were constantly dropping your pencil in front of me in high school and then stepping back and watching me?"

"If you noticed I was doing it, then why did you still bend over and pick it up?"

"I dunno, I always figured it was some sort of weird trust thing. Like you were trying to test me or something... Now I feel cheap."

"Nicky, you just gave me a blowjob, and you feel cheap because I used to come up with excuses to look at your ass?" Rod was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Alright, it's my turn, now." Rod looked him up and down. "You said you weren't gay."

"So did you. You also said you had a girlfriend who lives in Canada. Alberta, was it? And, just so you know, I will go over there and kick her non-existent ass."

"Why?"

"Well, you said she cooks like your mother and sucks like a Hoover... How can I compete?"

"You're jealous of a fictional character I came up with in a split second to hide my obvious homosexuality? Speaking of which, is my walk really effeminate?"

"Rod, you sway your hips."

"I thought you said you loved it."

"I do." Nicky sighed, seductively.

"That reminds me; I never got to finish my list of things I love about you. I hope you're not tired, because this could take awhile."

"No, I'm not. Will it be punctuated by loud groaning noises this time?"

"You say you're not tired?"

"Not a bit." Nicky winked.

"Alright, if you're sure," Rod flipped over and lay on his stomach, "Start reminding me, then."

--

Fin.


End file.
